


For Once... I Was Wrong

by Gaynin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Fic PromptVictor Nikiforov and the phrase "For once I was wrong"Enjoy!





	For Once... I Was Wrong

It was really starting to piss Yuri off when his adrenaline would spike, warning him he'd have to catch himself before he hit the ice again. 

At least he stopped landing on his hip after the 4th fall. 

“Again Yurio.” Victor orders in an impertinent, almost flippant tone of voice. Skating circles around Yuri’s fallen form. 

“Rrrr I TOLD YOU OLD MAN! This combo is HORRIBLE! And I CAN'T! DO IT!” he hollers in their mother tongue. 

Victor's skates scrap to a halt in front of him as Yuri takes longer than he did before to rise. He's tired. Every fall takes something out of a skater, even during practice.

Victor bends at the waist, barely waiting for Yuri to get himself to his knees. 

He responds in his English “Then I guess for once… I was wrong.” he’s blue eyes cold, and his smile is stale. 

Yuri hears Yuuri from somewhere on the rink’s edge tsk a “Victorrr..” and he feels himself grimace. 

And then his skates are gliding toward the other side of the rink. 

“You're wrong frequently you has-been.” Yuri clips back in English so Yuuri can hear “You based your entire career out of it.” and with that he takes his position to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
